


The color of love that gets deeper, it gets deeper till I can’t go back, bring down all the walls

by zenpaw



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Angst, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Bae Joonyoung | Jacob, Omega Lee Sangyeon, Pregnant Bae Joonyoung | Jacob, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenpaw/pseuds/zenpaw
Summary: And they were roommates.Oh my god they were roommates.Jacob and Sangyeon pining for each other for a little while before eventually getting together.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Kudos: 26





	The color of love that gets deeper, it gets deeper till I can’t go back, bring down all the walls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thanks for clicking on this fic! It might be a bit chaotic because I wrote and edited this in five hours and lost sleep for this but I hope you like it! 
> 
> The title is made up of lyrics from Dahlia by (G)I-DLE.

Jacob pulled up to his childhood home and parked in the driveway. From his seat in his car, he noticed that from the time he’d moved out five years ago nothing had changed, even with his frequent visits back and forth it was comfortingly familiar each time. 

He got out, retrieved his luggage, and walked up to the door. The spare key was still under the doormat as always. Nearly the moment he let himself in, his cat Mia walked up to him and rubbed her little body against his legs. 

“Hey, little girl. I missed you.” Jacob cooed to her. She looked up and just blinked at him in response. 

Jacob took his luggage up to his room and once again took in the comfortable familiarity. Going upstairs confirmed his parents were gone so he went back downstairs and sat on the couch in the living room. 

He was nervous about what he had to tell his parents but he was sure they would be accepting. Gone was the anxious, doubtful teenager from years ago. Adult Jacob was fully confident in his parents and loved them a lot. Still, what he had to say was a lot for anyone to take in.

But his parents weren’t here yet so he had a little while longer. Mia sat next to him on the couch so he petted her absentmindedly and looked at his phone.

After maybe twenty minutes, his parents arrived. Jacob was relieved because his anxiety had started to eat him alive. But a moment later his cousins entered the house after them so Jacob couldn’t pull them away for the time being. He was slightly relieved but also a bit upset at the timing. Regardless, he couldn’t do it now so he just went up and greeted them.

five hours later:

Jacob was sitting on the couch talking with his cousins when Jae pulled him away for a moment.

“What’s up dad?” Jacob asked.

“Do you have the envelopes we asked you to bring?” Jae asked him. 

“Oh yeah of course. They’re in my luggage I’ll go get them.” Jacob replied. 

“That’s okay sweetheart. You can go back to talking to Kihyun and Somin if you want and I can grab them.” Jae said. Jacob just nodded in response and they parted ways. Jacob sat back down and got dragged into the argument Kihyun and Somin were having. Halfway through trying to think of why stuffing was the best holiday side dish Jacob’s blood ran cold. 

He’d put the envelopes in the same pocket as his ultrasound scans and he hadn’t told his father what the package looked like so there was a chance Jae might’ve seen them. The scans were in a Manila envelope to protect them but since Jae didn’t know that he could’ve opened it. Jacob was horrified at the thought. Now he had to tell his parents because of his lapse in judgment. Somin nudged him and asked what had him so shocked and Jacob had to play it off like nothing was wrong. His mistake was at the back of his mind for the rest of the evening and he kept getting more and more anxious. 

He was just planning to duck out early and claim he was too tired if anyone asked where he was going when everyone started leaving anyway, which he was secretly relieved about. Later that night, even after checking to see that the envelope was still there, which it was, he slept uneasily despite his best tries.

the next morning, 9 AM:

Jacob woke up to his alarm song and quickly got out of his bed to shut it off. He sat on the floor for a moment trying to wake up more when he remembered last night. Suddenly, at the memory of his pregnancy possibly being less of a secret he was wide awake. 

“You can do this Jacob.” He said as he made his way out of his childhood room and walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw his dads sitting at the table waiting for him and talking quietly. He got more nervous but had to conceal it.

“Hey, son! You’re here, about time!” Jungsoo said. 

“You’re welcome. I debated sleeping in you know.” Jacob said jokingly, lying just a little bit. He got some food and forced himself to choke it down. Again, his anxiety was so horrible each bite felt like hell. His anxiety always ruined his appetite and this time was no exception. Jacob looked up from his food and caught Jae and Jungsoo both looking at him intently.

“What’s up?” Jacob asked. His voice shook a bit which he cursed internally at. 

“Well, we just feel like you’ve been acting a bit weird so far. Last night you didn’t drink which frankly is a bit out of the ordinary for you, and you seem quieter than normal this morning. You also said last week that Han would be here so you could introduce him to us but he didn’t come? We just want to know, baby, is everything okay?” Jae asked. Jacob tried to respond casually but he couldn’t bring himself to speak. He felt tears welling up and he couldn’t even try to hide them. He suddenly remembered how he left two days ago and his tears just started falling. 

He buried his face in his hands out of embarrassment and tried to stop crying. One of them patted his back gently which Jacob appreciated. Surely he seemed unstable for crying so soon and he was upset that he’d cracked. 

After a few minutes, he stopped crying and wiped his eyes on his pajama sleeves. He looked back up at his dads and they were looking at him with obvious concern.

“I guess not then? Don’t worry sweetheart, you can tell us anything.” Jungsoo told him. Jacob nodded and took a shaky breath. 

“Well, about that. Han, mmm, he broke up with me just two days ago.” Jacob told them sadly. It hurt just to remember it because it was still so vivid in his mind. 

“Oh no. I’m sorry sweetheart. That’s terrible. How could he do that to you?” Jae said. Jacob frowned because the truth wasn’t as simple as that and he had to tell them.

“Well, it’s my fault kind of. I, I told him,” Jacob had to pause for a moment as he mustered the courage to spit it out. “I guess I was keeping a secret from him. You see, I’m. Pregnant. And it’s his. But he didn’t respond well. At all.” Jacob confessed. He wiped more tears out of his eyes and looked down at the table. The silence was torturous for him. 

“I’m sorry,” Jacob said to them. He looked up at them and wound his hands together anxiously. Their expressions were hard to read which made Jacob feel worse. 

“You don’t have to be sorry Jacob. We’re not mad at you. If anything we’re mad at him,” Jungsoo paused for a moment. “Wait, so were you two using protection then?” He finished. 

“Dad!” Jacob whined. Jae gave Jungsoo a disapproving look. 

“Oh my god,” Jacob said incredulously. Jungsoo just gave him a look though. “Fine. We did, off and on but mostly we relied on me taking birth control. But I forgot to take it once and when I missed my heat last month... I went to get a test and. Yeah.” Jacob told them. Jae and Jungsoo looked at each other for a long moment and it felt like they were talking without even speaking. 

Jacob felt a pang of jealousy at how easily they seemed to communicate because just two days before he had wanted something like his parents had with Han. He dismissed it though, Han had shown his true colors and Jacob knew he was better off without him. 

“Well whatever you decide to do, we’ll support you sweetheart. Life happens.” Jae said to him. Jacob was relieved to hear that and even more relieved that once again, his worst-case scenarios hadn’t come true. 

“Thank you,” Jacob said quietly. They all sat for a moment and Jacob thought of the ultrasound pictures he had brought. 

“I’ll be right back,” Jacob said. He got up and made his way back upstairs. He got the folder from his suitcase and sat on the floor for a moment. That discussion still felt slightly surreal, he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, downstairs Jungsoo and Jae were talking to themselves.

“I told you something was different about him! He’s never been able to lie to us convincingly so when he said he was trying to abstain from alcohol I knew something was up.” Jae gloated to his husband. Jungsoo shook his head.

“Like you were expecting him to be pregnant either. Listen I’m more concerned about that boy Han. If he tries anything I’ll hunt him down. Our baby loves him.” Jungsoo said intensely. 

“You’re right. I can’t believe it. Alphas aren’t shit.” Jae said disapprovingly, with a shake of his head. 

“My love, we're both alphas.” Jungsoo reminded him. 

“Right, right. Some alphas.” Jae said. He was about to speak again when Jacob came back down.

Jae saw that Jacob was holding the folder he’d spotted in his suitcase. 

At the same time, Jacob was clutching the folder tightly. It was decorated with heart stickers which was a tad bittersweet considering the pictures were originally meant for him and Han. He sat back down opposite them and undid the twist sealing the folder. It took him a moment to get them out because his hands were shaking but he managed it.

“You two are the second and third people to know. I’m about 12 weeks now so they’re just visible.” Jacob told them. Jae and Jungsoo looked at the photos intently, but if Jae were, to be honest, it all looked like blobs to him. He wasn’t quite sure if he should say that though, given he had no experience with pregnancy seeing that they’d adopted Jacob when he was 14. 

one week later, back at Jacob’s apartment: 

“Sorry what? Am I hearing you correctly?” Sangyeon exclaimed. Jacob stared at him for a moment before he answered.

“Yeah, man. You are. I got myself knocked up. I don’t mind if you want to find a new roommate because I think I want to keep them and obviously a baby isn’t the easiest to live with.” Jacob said. Sangyeon just looked shocked, which was understandable. Jacob had done a very good job of hiding it, in his personal opinion. 

Jacob just hoped that he hadn’t scared his best friend off. Sangyeon was one of the few people he knew and really liked in the city and they’d know each other since they were freshmen in college. They’d spent five years together and Jacob would be sad to lose him. 

“No no don’t worry. I don’t mind. I like children a lot. And I wouldn’t want to have to find a new place and new roommates anyway when we are great together.” Sangyeon said.

“Good! We signed a lease anyway so you’re stuck with me for another year.” Jacob reminded him playfully. 

“I’d drink to that,” Sangyeon said suggestively.

“Sangyeon, I can’t drink alcohol for six more months.” Jacob pointed out.

“Six? How did I not notice anything for three months? Damn.” Sangyeon asked.

“Because you’re always busy with your music!” Jacob said. 

“That’s true. That is very true,” Sangyeon nodded. “Well if there’s anything I can do for you or help you with then let me know. Seriously, I mean it.” Sangyeon added. 

“Thank you bestie. Damn, what would I do without you? Well, I can think of one thing, when you’re ordering for us no raw Korean barbecue! I can’t eat that.” Jacob said. Sangyeon was just about to speak when a heavy set of knocks echoed through the room. 

“I’ll get it Yeon,” Jacob said. He wasn’t sure who it could be but he didn’t care. Jacob opened the door to see one of his friends, Eunbi, standing there. He was a bit cautious because she was better friends with Han, and he didn’t want anything to do with him now. 

“If you’re here because Han sent you, well then you can leave Eunbi,” Jacob said firmly. 

“No worries Jacob. I came here on my own. I just wanted to say sorry that Han did that. It’s shitty of him. Anyway, I just wanted to come here and let you know that if there’s anything I can do for you, I’d be glad to. He wanted me to take his side but this only confirmed what I thought about him. That’s all I have to say.” Eunbi said.

“Thank you, Eunbi. I appreciate that a lot. If you could tell him to not contact me anymore that would be great for now.” Jacob said.

“I will gladly pass that message along. I do have to go now though, I just popped over because texting you about this felt a bit impersonal I guess? Anyway, if there’s anything I can do at any point let me know. Bye then.” Eunbi said. Jacob said goodbye back and watched her walk away for a moment before he went back inside. 

“Who was that exactly?” Sangyeon asked. 

“It was my friend Eunbi. She offered to help if she could, which is nice of her.” Jacob said happily. 

“Oh, yeah that is,” Sangyeon commented. Jacob gave a hum of acknowledgment because he was busy searching their kitchen for food. It was around the time they usually had dinner together anyway. By the time he had pulled out peanut butter, cheese, and bread Sangyeon was watching him.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Sangyeon asked.

“Making a sandwich,” Jacob answered casually. Sangyeon didn’t say anything but Jacob could tell he was a bit thrown off but the weird combination. Jacob supposed he couldn’t blame Sangyeon, if it weren’t for his cravings he wouldn’t have picked it either. But regardless he teased him about it a bit.

one month later: 

Jacob sat at the table with his latest ultrasound photos spread out around him. He’d gotten back to the apartment just twenty minutes ago after his appointment with his doctor. His baby was in good health thankfully, and with the prenatal vitamins and his already healthy diet, Jacob was also doing well, according to his doctor and the omega pregnancy specialist. The bill he’d gotten for his visits wasn’t as good but bless his parents, who had insisted on paying for the majority of the costs related to his pregnancy. 

Speaking of his parents, Jacob was just about to call them to let them know about his decision. He wanted to keep his child and he hoped they would be happy. 

Sangyeon was home as well so Jacob decided to tell him first on a whim. Sangyeon was also a male omega and he wanted to have a family someday so for now, his best friend had been living through this experience with him happily.

“Sangyeon! Come here!” Jacob yelled. After a minute Sangyeon came running into the living room. 

“What? What happened?” Sangyeon asked frantically. Jacob felt a bit bad for scaring him. 

“Oh, nothing my bad. I just thought I would tell you now. I decided to keep them.” Jacob said brightly, as he patted his rounding belly. 

“Good for you Jacob. I’m glad that you’ve made your choice. Wait a moment, am I the first to know?” Sangyeon asked excitedly after he’d congratulated him.

“Yes,” Jacob confirmed. 

“Wow. I’m honored, thank you bestie.” Sangyeon said dramatically. Jacob laughed at his enthusiasm sweetly. 

“You can go back to what you were doing now. I’m going to call my parents and tell them.” Jacob said. 

“Good luck,” Sangyeon said as he walked back to his room. Jacob felt a bit of regret and sadness because it struck him that he wanted Sangyeon to be there as he told Jae and Jungsoo but he shook it off. Sangyeon was back to his previous task by now anyway, he reminded himself.

He called his dad and waited for him to answer. It took a whole minute but Jungsoo picked up.

“Hey, son, what’s up?” Jungsoo asked. 

“I just have some news for you and father. Is Jae there also?” Jacob asked.

“He can be in a moment. Let me go to him.” Jungsoo said. Jacob waited for him to join Jae.

“Hey there Jacob. So you’ve got some news for us?” Jae asked.

“Yup,” Jacob said simply. It took him a moment to gather his courage but he managed. “I know that I want to keep my baby. I can’t imagine anything else. What do you guys think?” Jacob asked nervously. 

“We’re happy for you sweetheart! I’m glad you’re doing what you want to do. And we get a grandchild also so of course, we’re happy.” Jungsoo told him.

“Thank you both,” Jacob said quietly. His chest was tight and he felt tears gathering in his eyes.

“Of course sweetheart. Our little family growing is amazing news. Almost as long as the two of us have been together we’ve wanted a family. You’re giving us so much Jacob. We’re happy for you.” Jae said. Jacob was touched to hear that and he just couldn’t help but cry upon hearing that. 

“Thank you. You know, you both have given me so much also. I love you two.” Jacob said through his tears.

“Oh, we love you too Jacob.” They said back. Once Jacob had stopped crying they talked for an hour and when Jacob bid them goodbye and hung up he felt really happy. 

What they’d said at the beginning of the call came back to him, and he teared up slightly because it was sweet. 

Saying that the past ten years had been the best of his life was a low bar, considering he didn’t have a lot that was great about his first fourteen years of life but it was accurate nonetheless. Jacob cried again and wiped his eyes but more tears fell right after. He looked up and saw Sangyeon standing at the edge of the little hallway where their rooms were watching him with concern showing on his face. 

Jacob stood up and held his arms out, momentarily stopping to wipe his eyes again but within no time Sangyeon was embracing him in a tight hug. Not too tight, of course, but it was comforting.

“They’re happy tears.” Jacob quietly reassured his best friend.

“I’m glad. I’m glad.” Sangyeon repeated. The pair stayed like that for a long time before the doorbell brought them back to reality. Jacob smiled at Sangyeon sheepishly and explained he had ordered food because he was starving. Sangyeon watched him go off to get it with a bit of heaviness in his heart. Jacob going to him for comfort was heartwarming yet sad at the same time. He couldn’t help but wonder if Jacob knew what he was doing to him. 

Sangyeon loved Jacob but Jacob had never shown any signs of reciprocating, and he was so busy with finding a better job, and his baby that Sangyeon didn’t want to bother him by confessing and possibly ruining their friendship. He gave Jacob a thumbs up when he came back in and joined him in the kitchen so he could make something for himself but his heart stayed heavy. If only he was braver but for now he could only long for Jacob silently and take what little moments he could get, like just a while ago.

two weeks later: 

Jacob was at a table with his drink as he waited for his parents. They had traveled to the city for a day visit which was a bit unusual since Jacob pretty much always went to them. It was a bit nerve-wracking so he’d picked a fancy coffee shop for them to meet up at.

He knew that they were all mainly going to talk about his pregnancy, and he was fine with that because he was happy to be pregnant and was working hard to prepare for his baby. 

There was another topic he was thinking about asking them too though. He wanted to ask them for courting advice but since it had been a month and some since Han broke up with him he felt like they would just shut him down. Which he could understand, they knew he had loved Han and might be concerned that a rebound was too quick, and not a good choice.

He knew that too, but logic was no match for how he felt around Sangyeon. His best friend and roommate. His heart fluttered every time Sangyeon went out of his way to do something sweet for him, which was quite often these days. Whenever they touched he felt hot and he had to control his blushing and his heart rate. His baby had started kicking, and just yesterday Sangyeon had shyly asked if he could feel it when Jacob pointed out that it was happening again.

Sangyeon was incredibly gentle with his baby bump and had rubbed it softly before resting his hands on it. Jacob had just about died right at that moment but had kept himself together and not done anything embarrassing as Sangyeon held his bump. Sangyeon had also been way too close for comfort as he was waiting to feel a kick and Jacob had found himself staring at his lips.

He distinctly remembered thinking that they looked soft and kissable. It was such a bold thought that he had shocked himself but now that he was reminiscing about it he couldn’t help but agree with his past self. 

Jacob badly wished that Sangyeon was his but they were best friends, not mates. If Sangyeon knew just a fraction of his love then undoubtedly their relationship would be over. Wait a minute, their friendship would be over, Jacob corrected himself. 

He didn’t have any more time to daydream about Sangyeon because his parents arrived and the trio quickly got settled and started talking.

The next day:

Jacob was at Target, looking at all the baby stuff they had and trying to find a crib that would fit in his room. He didn’t have a lot of space so his choices were limited, to say the least. He settled on one that was a decent size and a pretty pastel yellow that he liked. Thankfully, it was in his budget as well. On his way to check out, he passed some mobiles and stopped to look at them. 

There was one that had dahlias and roses, which were both Sangyeon’s favorite flowers. Now that he was thinking of Sangyeon, Jacob wished he was there too. On a whim, Jacob grabbed it and added it to his cart. 

One week later:

Jacob had booked a longer session with his therapist this time around, and she had helped him talk about his feelings for Sangyeon. At first, he was worried that his newfound romantic feelings for Sangyeon were only because of his pregnancy hormones but they had had a really good discussion. With the help of his therapist, Jacob realized that those feelings had been slowly developing and that his pregnancy was the catalyst for him to realize they were there, not the start of them. 

So Jacob wanted to find a way to confess to him as soon as he could. Courting is damned, he had to know what Sangyeon felt ASAP. For the time being, he was stuck though. 

However, for the next week, he paid more attention and picked up a lot more about Sangyeon than he had before.

Sangyeon liked holding his hand for one. He always said he wasn’t much for physical contact but Jacob seemed to be the exception. Generally, the most contact he could have without invading Jacob’s space, it seems Sangyeon would take. 

The other thing he’d noticed was that Sangyeon was eager to do stuff for him, if Jacob asked or if Sangyeon saw him doing something and offered help. Even if it was a chore he claimed to hate and would have usually left to Jacob before his pregnancy Sangyeon did it for Jacob whenever he could. 

There was very little doubt in Jacob’s mind that Sangyeon would feel the same way or at least let him down gently. There was one last step before he could move on to planning his confession though. 

Jacob wanted to tell his parents. He made sure to find a time when Sangyeon was out and he video-called his parents for it. At first, they were hesitant but after a lot of persuading and arguing on Jacob’s part, they were convinced. 

“He better not reject you, or else I’ll get him for hurting you. Good luck baby, we love you so much. Goodbye.” Jungsoo said and then hung up. Jacob sighed in relief at his dad’s words. Now he could go about planning the endeavor.

one month later:

Jacob kept on delaying his plan because he was anxious but today was the day he would do it, he decided.

“You got this Jacob,” Jacob told himself. He ordered Sangyeon’s favorite ramen from the ramen restaurant they’d gone to since sophomore year of college. He left it on the table in its container and waited since Sangyeon had texted him about an hour ago that he’d be home in an hour. So Jacob was expecting him any moment now. 

Jacob was scrolling on his phone when he heard the apartment door open and quickly put it away so he could pay attention to Sangyeon.

“Hello, Sangyeon! How was your day?” Jacob asked. 

“It was great. I found a label that likes my work and they gave me a second interview, so I’m planning on making a song to show them. It’s looking really good.” Sangyeon told him happily. Jacob admired the way his features lit up as he talked, his excitement made him more attractive. 

“That’s great. I’m glad for you. Hey, I got the ramen you like from our place. I just,” Jacob paused for a moment, incredibly aware that Sangyeon was staring at him. “Well you’ve been so sweet lately and everything you’ve done has been a huge help for me so I wanted to thank you. It probably doesn’t compare but you know, it’s something, right?” Jacob asked. Sangyeon looked conflicted. 

Jacob got a bit nervous at that and he stood up. Sangyeon walked right up to him and looked him in the eyes. Jacob felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest at that moment. He opened his mouth to speak but Sangyeon didn’t give him a chance.

Jacob whined when he realized Sangyeon was kissing him. He had been right, Sangyeon’s lips were fucking soft. Sadly he didn’t even have time to react before Sangyeon pulled back, regret clearly showing on his face.

“I’m so sorry, that was bad of me. Please can we. Oh!” Jacob didn’t let him finish what he was saying. He leaned forward and kissed him back, which made Sangyeon let out a cute little exclamation into the kiss. 

Jacob leaned into him further and deepened the kiss greedily. He was more than pleased when Sangyeon kissed back. Sangyeon was more gentle, Jacob noticed. Jacob broke the kiss and rested his head in the crook of Sangyeon’s neck. In return, Sangyeon wound his arms around Jacob’s waist and drew him as close as he could with his belly being a barrier. 

“Sangyeon,” Jacob began shyly. “I love you. So much. You’re the only one for me.” He confessed. 

“Jacob, I love you too. It’s always been you for me. I love you.” Sangyeon replied. They stood together a few minutes when Jacob felt wetness on the back of his neck. He looked up and realized that Sangyeon was crying silently. 

“Oh no, no, my dear don’t cry.” Jacob cooed. He reached up and wiped Sangyeon’s eyes gently, and left a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“How could I not? I thought you were going to be with Han forever. But you love me? Am I dreaming right now?” Sangyeon asked him. Jacob laughed quietly at that.

“No, Yeon, you’re not dreaming. I promise.” Jacob told him. 

“I think I’m the luckiest man in the world right now,” Sangyeon said. Jacob smiled at that.

“Oh yeah? Why is that?” Jacob asked playfully.

“My love of three years just confessed to me, that’s why,” Sangyeon told him. 

“You don’t mind a two-for-one deal right?” Jacob asked. 

“Of course not. That makes me even luckier.” Sangyeon said happily. Jacob kissed him again, softer this time and with a lot of unspoken words. He groaned a bit and broke the kiss when he felt a series of kicks from inside him. 

“Not quite sure about them but the timing is good right?” Jacob asked. 

“I think so,” Sangyeon agreed and nuzzled his neck gently. “I love you both.” He added.

“We love you too,” Jacob said quietly. At that moment, everything was perfect for the two and it was just the beginning of their new start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all of this chaos! Hopefully you liked it! My friend just gave me best friends to lovers and pining and this is what happened, wow!


End file.
